So Close
by escape2neverland
Summary: Tony, Pepper and Rhodey get invited to a fancy party... Will TOny realize that Pepper's "the one"? One-Shot! :   Based on Jon McLaughlin's song "So Close".


**OoOo Yes, i got this idea while i was listening to this song in my car... makes me automatically think: PEPPERONY FANFIC.**

**Link to song:(youtube) .com/watch?v=FH8WAoRL1xo .. it's from the movie Enchanted, really nice movie :)**

**I don't own Iron Man Armoured Adventures nor Jon McLaughin's song.**

* * *

"Pepper, for the last time, it's fine..." Rhodey sighed, slumping back at the chair he was sitting in. He and Pepper were dress shopping for the Gala Celebration on of Tony's Dad's (rich, fancy) co-workers were hosting. Tony couldn't make it because of, well the usual "making changes to his armour".

"Fine, fine..."Pepper said, placing her hands on her hips, still facing the mirror. "Do- do you think Tony will like it?"

Rhodey stood up, with a smirk on his face. "Ohhh.. I see... so this dress isn't for you, it's for _Tony..." _

Peper got her purse and wacked Rhodey on the shoulder. "Of course it's for me! It's just, you know..."

Rhodey was fully aware of Tony and Pepper. He knew they liked each other. He really wants it to develop more. "Fine, fine... I won't tell him... but you're paying for that dress!"

Pepper was about to hit Rhodey again, but instead looked inside her purse and grabbed a couple of dollars, then mumbled something about Rhodey not being a gentleman.

* * *

"Tony! Are you ready? It's already 8:45pm! The party starts at 9pm!" Rhodey yelled at the armory, looking at his watch. Rhodey wasn't looking to bad either. A casual tux with a pinch of cologne.

"Yea, yea I'm coming..." Tony replied, running out the armory. "Computer, keep track of the databases of the armour, and keep me updated of crimes..."

The computer beeped, with Tony smiling in return.

Tony got out and saw Rhodey and Roberta waiting for him outside the house. "Where's Pepper?" Tony asked, fixing his tie.

"Oh, she says she's gonna meet us there" Rhodey replied, getting in the limo. Tony got in right after him.

"Now you boys don't make any kind of fun n'games in that party... lots of fancy people there..."Roberta warned. Rhodey and Tony nodded, and off they went.

* * *

"Man, this place is HUGE!" Rhodey exclaimed, laughing. Sure enough, it was. The ballroom was about the size of a football field, with many people in fancy suits and gorgeous women in fancy gowns, and to finish it off, a glimering golden chandelier high above the place.

As Tony and Rhodey finished off the last steps of the red carpet covered stairs, they were hustled and bustled by many 'old rich fancy people', as what Rhodey calls them.

"My gosh, it's Howard Stark's boy!" "Well, he IS a genius" "My goodness, how much you've grown!" they clammered as they said their greetings to the blue- eyed genius, but something caught those eyes: a red head, coming down the stairs.

"Hey look Tony, it's Pep-" but Rhodey didn't have to finish, seeing Tony is already staring at her. "

Wearing a purple gown that reached to her ankles with a bun tied up and strings of curls dangling from her hair, Pepper looked like an angel from Tony's eyes. Rhodey couldn't help but chuckled at his friend's stare. "Oh hi guys!"This place is HEE-UGE!" Pepper exclaimed. "Yea it is, right Tony?" They both turned to Tony, who was just back to reality. "Huh? What.. oh . yea. i guess.." he said. "Oh guy's I have to go to the washroom, be back soon!"Pepper said, running, but making sure she wouldn't trip on her high heels.

Rhodey chuckled as Tony received a drink from one of the waitors who was carrying a tray of drinks. "Just ask her out, man." Tony mildly chocked on his drink. "Wha? Who?" he asked, a blush forming in his cheeks.

"Pepper! Dude, you should've seen your face, you were like "Wooow'and she was like 'huh?'and I was like 'HA-'", Tony placed his hand over Rhodey's mouth. "Yea, I get it Rhodes. It's just... I don't know how,"

Rhodey shaked his head. "Ask her to dance with you to a slow song, I heard that what they do in these kind of parties... slow... songs..."Rhodey advised, slowly. "Uh, okay, well, it's just-"

"Just what?"Pepper asked approaching Tony from behind, making Tony jump. "J-just wondering if-f you want-ed to go see the cool food!" Tony said, turning around, grinning. "Ok! I wanna try those Pepperorny ones, Oh! Plus the garden in the backyard!" And off they went.

Time passes by, and boy were the 3 teenagers having fun! They were laughing "with" the fancy old people, trying the different kinds of fancy food, and most importatly, seeing Rhodey go into the girls washroom by mistake! Yes, it was a fun night, until a slow song came up, the lights dimming. Remembering the advice Rhodey told him, he decided to clear up his throat. turn to face Pepper and said: "Pepper? Would you like to have this dance?" Pepper looked deep into Tony's blue eyes, searching for signs that he's joking. Fortunatley, she didn't find any, so she nodded and away they went...

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_

Tony placed one hand on Pepper's hip and one hand in hers, while Pepper placed her hand on his shoulder. They never took one glace away from each other's eyes. It was stiff at first, but they got comfortable with the music and began flowing with it.

_A life goes by _  
_Romantic dreams will stop_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I wanted to hold you_  
_So close_

Tony was now twirling Pepper at the appropriate times and Pepper started giggling each time he twirls her. It was like nothing could stop them, not even Iron Man's bad guys. Unfortunatley, the computer got a detection.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

The computer was already transfering it's data to Tony's pod, but Tony didn't care. He just wanted to dance and dance and dance with the girl of his dreams right in front of him.

_How could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close_  
_To reaching that famous happy end_  
_And almost believing this was not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Tony grunted, and checked his phone. Looking rather shocked he turned back to Pepper, who started to frown. "What?" she asked softy.

"Mr Fix. H-he's trying to get his computers to hack into the bank's secruity systems, and- " Pepper covered Tony's mouth with her hand and nodded. "Y-you should go. New York City needs Iron Man"she said, almost breaking down on 'Iron Man'.

"But Pepper-" Tony pleaded.

"Tony, just go. It's okay." she said, trying to force a smile. Tony hestated but gave Pepper a peck on the cheek and took off. Rhodey saw the whole thing and sighed. Pepper stood there, watching Tony leave. "Thanks for the dance... Tony" Pepper quietly said to herself, and walked away from the dance floor.

_So close _  
_So close_  
_And still so far_

* * *

**R&R PLZ! :) sry if i made it sad, just- sorry ! :OO**


End file.
